Winx Club - Episode 408
The White Circle is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis After another day at Love & Pet, the Winx get a phone call from Roxy claiming something strange is happening. At her home, the girls discover some old photos arranged in a certain order; including one of an ol d farm. The next day the girls go to visit the farm in hopes of finding an answer, With the Wizards of the Black Circle following them, but then realize it is now owned by a man named Mr. Baston. After a short fight with the Black Circle, Roxy discovers a White Circle within the barn while it catches fire. Realizing what this is, she uses it to summon the creatures of the forest who come to her aid, scaring the Wizards away. Seeing that Badson has been injured by the Wizards, the Winx decide to cure him and Flora restores the forest to its original beauty. Badson now believes in fairies, and the Winx return to the Fruity Music Bar with the Specialists and a sing-out between Stella and Mitzi takes place. On an ending note, Musa receives a card from a man named Jason Queen, a record producer. Major Events *Roxy finds the White Circle. Debuts *Jason Queen *Darma *Sally *White Circle *Mr. Baston Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Roxy *Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Helia **Timmy **Nabu *Wizards of the Black Circle **Ogron **Anagan **Gantlos **Duman *Jason Queen *Darma *Sally *Andy *Kiko *Fairy Pets Spells Used *Sun Dance - Used by Stella against Duman. *Winter Rose - Used by Flora against Duman. *Defender Plate - Used byTecna to defend herself from Anagan. *Fire Arrow - Used by Bloom against the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Miniaturization - The Winx used it to get away from the Wizards of the Black Circle, and to help Roxy who was about to be attacked by the Wizards. *Morphix Wave - Used by Aisha to stop the fire from spreading. *Flaming Armor - Used by bloom to absorb all the fire’s energy from Mr. Baston's barn. *Strength of Life - Used by Bloom to heal and make Mr. Baston to believe in fairies and magic. *Breath of the World - Used by Flora to heal Mr. Baston’s farm and make him respect nature. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon Rai English *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha/Layla *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu *Terrence Scammell as Ogron *Thor Bishopric as Anagan *Mark Camacho as Gantlos *Simon Peacock as Duman Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy & Gantlos *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Frank Welker as Badson, the angry farmer. *Daniella Monet as Mitzi *Bumper Robinson as Anagan *Yuri Lowenthal as Ogron *Josh Keaton as Duman *Justin Prentice as Andy Script *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs Rai English Coming soon Nickelodeon Coming soon Trivia *In the Italian dub Stella mentioned that her driver's licence was revoked because she caused several car crashes. Mistakes *In one scene, Tecna's gloves are missing. *In the RAI English version, during the title card, the word "White" is spelled incorrectly as "Withe". Quotes "Let Aisha drive!" - Bloom, Flora, Musa and Tecna Videos Original/Italian Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes